A Very Merry Christmas
by lydiemareedavis
Summary: House plans on doing nothing for Christmas. Meanwhile, Wilson and Cuddy have their house lit up with decorations, and are ready for a great Christmas. What happens if they swap houses for Christmas? Will a certain visitor arrive for House? A Miniseries.


**A Very Merry Christmas **

_**Part 1 - Christmas Eve**_

It was Christmas Eve at PPTH. The hospital lit up with decorations around it, excited workers waiting to go home and spend the night with their families. All was happy, except for one person, who sat on his seat in his office, legs propped up on his desk, snickering at the enthusiastic people in the hospital.

"Why would they bother getting all the decorations up, just for one day, where they would have to take it down the day after??" House said to himself, already knowing the answer.

But a voice answered it for him. "To get them into the Christmas spirit." House turned around, and Cameron stood there. She was wearing jeans, a black jacket, and a red scarf around her neck. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, and she stood by the door separating House's office to the differential room. Walking up to House, Cameron continued. "It's Christmas Eve, House."

House rolled his eyes. "No shit." He said, looking away from her.

Cameron sighed. "Aren't you going to do anything?? Or are you just going to sit here, complaining about how your life is so depressing?? Maybe if you went out and did something you would be happier." She said, walking a little bit closer to House.

"When did I say my life was depressing??" House said angrily, still refusing to look at Cameron.

"Don't worry about it, House." Cameron said, disappointedly turning around and back to House's office door. Turning around, she continued. "I'm going over to my parents for Christmas, my little brothers visiting so I want to spend it with them. House, if you need anything.."

"I don't need anything." House said vaguely, interrupting Cameron.

Cameron rolled her eyes and opened the door. She walked out calmly, and closed it behind her. House watched as she walked down the hallway, slightly frustrated, but he could tell she had a bit of excitement of Christmas.

Sighing, House stood up, with the help of his cane. Grabbing his bag, he pulled it on his back, and shoved his keys in his jeans pocket. Heading towards his office door, he sighed.

He wasn't going to spend Christmas watching other people enjoy themselves. He opened his office door, locked it from behind, walked outside and closed it behind him.

House walked towards the elevator, and pressed the button on it. "Where you heading??" The oh-so familiar voice said to him. Grumpily turning around, House faced Wilson.

"Home, didn't you know I'm having this massive Christmas party there?? I don't want to be late." House said, pulling up his sleeve on his right hand and checking the time on his watch.

Wilson sighed. "Come on, House. You have to be doing something." He said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Since when did you care about what I did on Christmas Eve??" House said, now looking at the elevator.

"Since, like forever. Come with me, House. I want to talk to you about something." Wilson said, a slight smirk on his face.

Wilson headed down the hallway, in the direction of his office. Sighing, House reluctantly followed him.

Wilson opened his office door, and entered. House entered after him and slammed the door closed. Walking over to Wilson's couch, he sat on it.

Looking over near the desk where Wilson stood, he noticed Cuddy's presence. She sat in Wilson's seat, her arms crossed. Wilson sat on the desk, smiling.

"So, is this the new secret club or something?? Have I been recruited?? What's my mission??" House said sarcastically, as Wilson stayed smiling at House, his eyes glued to him.

"House, we want to strike a deal with you." Wilson said, as House rolled his eyes. "What is it??" He said, slightly aggravated that he was forced to walk all the way to Wilson's office just for a simple deal.

Cuddy stood up. "Let me." She said to Wilson, and he nodded.

"House, recently Wilson and I have been wondering what to do for Christmas. Obviously, neither Wilson nor you do celebrate it. But little Victoria has been bringing up questions about it, so we've decided to celebrate it." Cuddy said, smiling at Wilson at the mention of their daughter. Continuing, she looked back at House. "So, we've bought the decorations and put up a Christmas tree. We've put them all up, but we tried not to go too far with the decorations."

"Your point??" House said, getting aggravated about having to wait.

Cuddy sighed. "Ok then. Since Wilson and I don't get too excited about Christmas, we were wondering if you'll look after your god-daughter for tonight and tomorrow morning."

House stared at the two of them. "Are you crazy?? Oh wait, stupid question, I already knew you were. I'm not looking after your 4 year old daughter." He said, standing up to leave.

"House, wait." Cuddy said quickly. Hesitantly, he turned around. Cuddy continued. "Can you please do it?? Victoria loves you, and it will give us a great break from her for the night. We'll come over in the morning for her to open presents and that, but Wilson and I just want a quiet night together, and your House is perfect for it."

House raised his eyebrows. "I don't think I want you two fking in my bedroom." He said, as he turned to leave. Cuddy sighed as he placed his hand on the door. "For 15 less clinic duty hours." She said quickly.

House turned around. "20 less." He said, now bargaining with her.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "17 less."

"18 less." House replied.

"That's a deal", Cuddy said, pulling her hand out for House to shake.

House looked at her hand in a confused manner. "Only if you don't fk in my bed." He said, staring at the two of them.

Wilson sighed as Cuddy laughed. "Fine then. We'll just watch movies and do it on your couch."

House rolled his eyes and opened Wilson's office door. Leaving, he closed the door behind him. Wilson and Cuddy smiled at each other as House walked down the hallway. It was going to be a Very Merry Christmas.

* * *

It was 6PM, and House hesitated as he walked up to the doorway to Cuddy and Wilson's house. The house had lights decorated all over it, and a sign saying "Merry Christmas" on the window shone in the night.

He was supposed to be there at 5PM, but House couldn't be bothered getting there on time. Anyway, they probably knew he would be late.

Opening the door, House didn't bother knocking. He carried his small carrier bag and shoved it on the floor across from the door. Walking inside, he saw Victoria sitting at the dinner table nibbling on her dinner.

"Papa House!!" She squealed happily as she pulled back the chair she was sitting on, making a loud screeching sound, and ran up to House. Giving him a big hug, he gave her a small pat on the back.

"Hello, Vicky." He said flatly.

Cuddy walked to the dining room from the kitchen, an apron tied around her. "You're late", she said, half aggravated, half expecting it.

House shrugged. "Had better things to do." He said, pulling Vicky away from him.

Wilson walked in, a smile on his face. "Great, you're here. Let's go now." He said, ready to go and leave House with Vicky.

Cuddy walked towards Wilson. "House, I already gave Vicky dinner, so all you have to do is entertain her until 7:30PM, and then she goes to bed." She said, wiping her hands with a tea towel, and giving Wilson a kiss on the cheek. She whispered something in Wilson's ear, and he smiled cheekily, then she returned to the kitchen to take off her apron and go.

Vicky ran up to Wilson and gave him a big hug. Picking his daughter up, she snuggled into his neck. "Bye, sweetie. Mummy and Daddy will be back home tomorrow morning for Christmas Day. Then you can go open all of your presents. Papa House is going to look after you tonight, ok??" He said to Vicky, who nodded.

"Ok Daddy." She said, as Wilson placed her back down to the floor.

Cuddy walked back into the dining room, ready to leave. She bent down to her daughters' height and gave her a warm hug. "Be good for Papa House, ok??" She said, as she pulled away from Vicky.

"Ok then." She said sweetly.

Cuddy sighed. "Alright, we're off. Vicky will tell you if she needs anything, and the DVD's and games are in the cupboard by her bedroom." She said to House. "Merry Christmas, House." Cuddy continued, as her and Wilson headed for the front door.

House rolled his eyes at them as they waved at Vicky through the window outside the house. Vicky happily waved back, and watched as they entered the car and drove off.

House sat on the couch as Vicky joined him. With Vicky looking at him, willing to be entertained by him, House sighed, grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and then spoke. "So, do you like the News??"


End file.
